


Sleigh Ride

by Jeepgrrl



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hallmark WayHaught, Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: It's Christmas time on the Homestead and Nicole has something extra special planned for Waverly.
Relationships: Waverly Earp - Relationship, WayHaught, nicole haught - Relationship
Comments: 40
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole shoved her gloved hands in her pockets as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other in an effort to keep warm. The fresh snow was a great sign and she felt giddy at the thought of what the night held for her and Waverly.

_Waverly._ Her thoughts drifted to the best part of her life and she sighed a happy sigh. She couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her chilly cheeks. Waverly anchored her to this crazy world and kept her centered and focused. She gave the officer a purpose. A reason for being. And she was never gonna let go of that feeling.

Her thoughts reached out and laced around the events she had planned for the evening. Nicole had covered every base she could think of to make tonight perfect. It was three days until Christmas. However, she couldn’t wait another day. She could barely wait another second before just giving in to her need to see the look on Waverly’s face and ruining everything by giving her gift early.

“Officer Haught.”

Nicole jumped at hearing her name.

“Ah! Hey Doc. Thanks for meeting me.”

The handsome cowboy tipped his head in Nicole’s direction.

“You know I would be hard pressed not to partake in this most beautiful gift giving plan of yours.”

Nicole smiled and dipped her head before looking back up at the man who had become her friend. The man who loved and adored Waverly as much as she did but in a more platonic, I’m your Uncle, kinda way.

“Thank you, Doc. I mean it. I wanted everything to be perfect and I knew you would know who to get. I had no idea. Not even a clue where to begin, and I know a lot of people in Purgatory…”

“Nicole.”

“I mean, I knew there was a place not far from the homestead. And I thought you had stayed there once before. I just didn’t know if…”

“Officer Haught.”

Nicole stopped her rambling and blinked those puppy dog eyes.

“I’m rambling again.”

Doc just gave her a look that affirmed what she already knew.

“Jimmy will pick you up at 7pm sharp. At the homestead. He knows a shortcut through the Earp property to get you to your destination.”

Nicole listened intently, filing away every detail. She had two hours. That was just enough time to get home, take a shower and be back at the homestead to pick her girlfriend up one last time. Her heart began to hammer as she thought about that. _No more girlfriend._

Her hand quickly flew to the inside pocket of her Purgatory Sheriff Department jacket. _Safe._

“Doc. Thank you so much.”

Nicole reached out and pulled the surprised gunslinger into a tight hug. Emotion wasn’t something either one of them were good at showing. But right now, her heart was overflowing with love and joy. She just couldn’t hold it back. Doc smiled as he returned the hug with a soft pat.

“You go get your girl Haught.”

The red head stepped back and nodded before jumping in her cruiser. Doc watched her pull away knowing full well she was going as fast as safety allowed on the fresh fallen snow.

“Tis the season.” He spoke to no one in particular. He tugged on his hat as he climbed back into his car. Maybe he’d go get his girl too.

“Wynonna!”

“I’m right here baby girl. Geez. What’s up.”

Waverly squeaked as her sister walked into her bedroom. She held two dresses up for inspection.

“Which one?”

Wynonna let her eyes wander over each dress. They were both sexy as hell and she knew red was gonna melt regardless. The question was which one would Waverly feel best in.

“Try them on.”

Waverly let out a happy little whoop as she laid the red one across the bed and took the black one off the hanger. It was mid knee and low cut exposing a delicious amount of skin. It had long sleeves and gathered at the waist. A simple black dress that made the youngest Earp look anything but simple.

“Wow cupcake. Tater Haught is gonna freaking lose her shit when she sees you.”

Waverly did a little happy dance as she faced the mirror.

“Really?”

“Really, baby girl.”

Waverly ran her trembling hands down the front of the dress. She had been saving it for a special occasion and she knew tonight was going to be very special. Extra special.

“I’m not even going try the red one. Her eyes twinkled as she took in her reflection. “I know it’s this one.”

_This is the one I’ll wear when she….oh my…_

Her mind faltered for just a brief moment. Her gut told her that Nicole was going to propose. She could feel it. The conversations they had shared recently about what they wanted their futures to look like. Children, a home, each other’s work life. How they had complimented one another from, well, from the very start. She still felt a tug of doubt pulling at her mind. Her sister must have sensed what she was thinking.

“It’s going to happen, ya know.”

Waverly looked up to see Wynonna grinning at her.

“Old Haught sauce is going down on one knee to pop the question…then probably two knees to blow your…”

“Wynonna!”

The heir looked chagrined.

“What? You know it’s true.”

Waverly grinned at her reflection one last time before taking off the dress. Her knees a little shaky at the prospect of all that Wynonna said. She quietly packed away the dress and thanked Wynonna for her help as her oldest sister headed back downstairs. She closed her eyes and sent up a silent thank you for the gift of Nicole. She could hardly wait until her lover arrived.

A soft knock at the door drifted up the stairs and pounded on Waverly’s heart. _She’s here._

“Hey Haught to trot…get your frosty paws in here.”

God, how Nicole loved Wynonna even though at time she wanted to throttle her. Mostly from embarrassment.

“Hey yourself.”

“Waves should be down soon. Wanna a drink?”

“I’m okay. Thanks.”

“Have a seat.”

_Oh boy. Here it comes._ Nicole swallowed hard as she took a seat in the living room, hoping and praying that the love of her life would come down and save her from this particular conversation.

“Look Haught Sauce, I’m gonna spare you the gory details….and believe me they can get gory…I know you love Waverly. Anybody with a brain can see that. And she loves you back…so much!”

Nicole watched as Wynonna took a deep breath before continuing.

“You hurt her Nicole and there will be no place you can hide. Comprende?”

The officer simply shook her head. The fact that Wynonna called her by her first name instead of some Haught concoction was more than enough to make her point.

“I promise Wynonna. I will never hurt her intentionally.”

“I know that Haught Potato. Just had to say it.”

Nicole smiled and felt herself relax at the play on her name.

“That’s what makes you such a great sister.”

Before Wynonna could say anything, she watched the nervous officer transform from Purgatory’s finest to a love-stricken woman who just saw her future flutter before her eyes. _Waverly._

“Waves…”

Nicole stood as her eyes drank in the vision before her. Waverly Earp. Smiling at her as she descended the stairs like an Angel floating down to earth from Heaven on high. Her brown hair hanging lose over a fluffy white sweater. Jeans tucked into her winter boots. She was beautiful. But it was the look in those Hazel eyes that was making Nicole catch her breath. That look that Waverly reserved for her and her alone. The one that said “Everything I am is yours.”

Nicole blinked and smiled that dimpled grin that Waverly adored. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she watched the younger woman take her in head to toe. The raised eyebrow and grin told her that Waverly liked what she saw. Black jeans tucked into black winter boots. A tight-fitting red sweater that showed just how shapely Nicole was outside of her uniform. Although, that uniform was an entirely different look all together that Waverly couldn’t resist. One that she had often requested to be left on after a shift or put on in the middle of the night. It didn’t matter. Nicole gave in to Waverly’s every desire and if it was her sheriff uniform…so be it.

“Hey you.”

Waverly stepped off the last step and straight into familiar, warm arms and the sweetest lips she had ever tasted. The kiss was soft and promising and not nearly long enough. Nicole rested her forehead against her love.

“Hey yourself.”

Wynonna made her way to the kitchen. “Ya know, if you two take that out to the front porch I wouldn’t have to put salt down.”

Without losing eye contact both Nicole and Waverly laughed and simply continued to bask in the moment a second longer.

“Where’s your bag?”

Waverly toyed with those short, red strands of her lover’s hair. She wasn’t sure who enjoyed it the most.

“Upstairs.”

Nicole gave another quick peck to Waverly’s cheek and took the steps two at a time. Waverly caught Wynonna’s eye and shook her head as her sister made a gagging motion.

“Jealous.”

“Not.”

“Uh-huh. I’m assuming you may have a gentleman caller later this evening?”

Wynonna poured herself a drink.

“If you’re referring to quite possibly the fastest gun-slinger that ever lived…then…maybe.”

The sisters shared a knowing grin as Nicole made her way back down the stairs. Luggage in tow.

“One bag. I’m impressed.”

Waverly winked at her lover. “You said pack light.”

Nicole glanced at the clock. It was 7 on the dot. Jimmy would be arriving any second.

“We better get our coats on.”

Wynonna watched as Officer Haught helped her sister into her coat. How she gently pulled the scarf around Waverly and placed another light kiss to the tip of her nose. She couldn’t deny they were they cutest couple she had ever seen or that this was the happiest she had ever seen her sister. She was genuinely happy for both of them.

“You kids have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

She watched the door close and silently crept to the window. Waverly was gonna love this.

Nicole took the one bag Waverly had packed and walked over to her cruiser where she opened the door and to Waverly’s surprise pulled out another bag and placed them on the trunk.

“Umm…shouldn’t we be putting them in the car instead of taking them out.”

Nicole bit her lip and looked down. When she looked up again and flashed Waverly that dimpled grin she knew she had made the right choice. They stood there in silence for a split second. And then Waverly heard it. It was faint at first but growing closer.

“What is…”

Nicole wrapped her arms around her lover and turned her to face the lane. Just topping the hill and coming into view was a horse drawn sleigh.

“Nicole.”

And just as the ocean can only go so far, Nicole’s smile split as far and wide as possible. Waverly was jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Saying her name over and over. Finally, the little fireball turned around and planted sweet little kisses all over her lover’s face.

“I love you…I love you so much.”

It had been just over a week since Waverly had confessed that she would love to take a sleigh ride. Since that moment, Nicole had been searching high and low for someone who could accommodate her wish. It turned out that Doc had known a guy who did such a thing years ago. So, with some smooth talking and a couple bottles of Shorty’s finest whiskey he had procured the sleigh and driver for Nicole. A gift she would thank him for time and time again.

Both women watched as the sleigh easily glided over the fresh snow. The sleigh bells adding to the magical moment. It was beautiful. Bright red with gold trim and red velvet seats. It stood out beautifully against the white snow.

Waverly could hardly believe she would be riding in it. As Jimmy guided the two Belgian Draft horses up to the homestead, Nicole grabbed their bags and waited to place them on the carrier at the back of the sleigh.

Once the bags were secured, she held her hand out and helped Waverly climb into the sleigh. There in the seat was a blanket and a thermos filled with hot chocolate. Nicole grabbed the blanket and covered their legs as they snuggled up and got comfy.

“Ready when you are Jimmy.”

The old timer nodded, tipped his hat and gave a ‘giddy-up’ and away they went. Nicole smiled at her Waverly and had to dab away a few tears as they made their way across the Earp homestead.

“Happy tears?”

“Of course.”

Waverly leaned in closer to Nicole and captured those lips that were so close, so soft. Nicole closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss. Her heart began pounding louder than the hoof beats of the horses drawing their sleigh as warm fingers caressed her cheeks and cradled her face so gently. The kiss turned into little kisses. Each one a promise of forever.

Waverly pulled back; eyes still closed.

“I’ll never get tired of kissing you.”

Nicole tightened her grip around her love and pulled her closer.

“Good to know.”

The couple smiled as they continued on their way. Wrapped around one another while tucked under a fuzzy throw. Exchanging soft kisses and sweet nothings. Slowly stoking the embers of desire as they journeyed closer to where they would be staying the night. They were too cozy and warm to care about the hot chocolate. The tall, snow covered pines passed by unobserved. As well as the quietly munching deer and the snow birds that flew overhead, curious as to what was traveling through their territory. Nicole and Waverly only had eyes for each other. They never even noticed the snowflakes that began to fall gently around them.


	2. Snuggling In

The sleigh ride had been magical from its beginning to this very moment. Nicole held out her hand and assisted Waverly down from the sleigh with ease. Slowly, she pushed a strand of brown hair behind Waverly’s ear. The shorter woman bounced up on her toes and planted a sweet kiss on Nicole’s rosey cheeks before being ushered up to the porch.

Waverly watched as Nicole carried their bags and sat them on the covered porch of the small cabin. A cabin that was nestled between gorgeous pines from one side all the way around the back to the other side, leaving the front wide open and looking over a sprawling view of the valley and Rocky Mountains. She briefly wondered how they would get back, but her faith in her lover quelled her anxiousness. Nicole was thorough and had no doubt planned for every possible scenario.

Hazel eyes watched as Nicole spoke with Jimmy. _God! I love that woman._ Waverly brought her gloved hands up to her mouth and blew out hot air in an attempt to thaw her fingers. _I am going to thank her so hard._ Her mind filled with all the ways she wanted to thank Nicole. The thaw had begun.

A couple head nods, a handshake and a quick exchange and Waverly stood waving goodbye to the old man who had brought them to their hideaway. Nicole stood blissfully, in the falling snow, watching as Waverly’s eyes drifted from the sleigh to her. She felt her breath catch and suddenly she couldn’t get to the petite woman fast enough. Her long legs quickly carried her to her prize and she wasted no time in capturing those soft, pink lips that were smiling at her.

The kiss was cool and quick.

“Your nose is so cold.”

Waverly shivered in place as Nicole reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a key.

“Let’s get you warmed up.”

Waverly arched an eyebrow and gave Nicole a sexy smile.

“I like the sound of that, Officer Haught.”

“Mmmm…so do I.”

Nicole opened the door and stepped to the side. She placed her hand on the small of Waverly’s back and ushered the shorter woman inside the tiny cabin before gathering their bags. She smiled as Waverly gasped.

“Nicole…”

And, oh, the way she said her name. There was already a small fire that crackled and popped a happy welcome to the two women. The room was warm and the soft light from the fire flickered all around them. A beautiful quilt lay spread out in front of the fireplace and a bottle of wine with 2 glasses was perched invitingly near the hearth. But what really took Waverly’s breath away was the dozens of roses that were scattered all over the room. Everywhere she looked there were roses.

Her eyes didn’t miss the petals that lead up the stairs either. At that moment, she was sure Nicole could hear her heart pounding out a lover’s call. Warm arms slipped around her from behind and she knew the call was answered.

“You like?”

Waverly could bathe in that hot breath tickling her ear. Instead, she leaned into the hug and smiled as Nicole tightened her hold.

“No…I love.”

Another kiss to the top of her head and she felt strong hands pulling on her jacket which she gladly relinquished. Nicole hung both their coats on the pegs at the door and put their bags off to the side. Her brown eyes twinkled as she watched Waverly taking in all that had been prepared for her.

“Babe. How did you do all of this?”

Long arms stretched out and pulled Waverly in for another hug. They stood swaying softly in the middle of the living room.

“Let’s just say we have a lot of friends and family who love us and who were more than happy to help make this happen.”

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Mm-hmm. And it’s only going to get better.”

Waverly turned in her lover’s arms, aching to express how much she loved Nicole. How much she loved this moment that she had given her. Her hands lifted and tangled in the short, red locks that she adored. She didn’t need to pull those lips down to hers…they were already on their way.

Their lips brushed softly and that familiar tingle started low in her belly. Oh, but this would be a delicious, slow burn. Nowhere to go. No one to answer too. Hands cupped a soft, angular face and she could feel a dimple under her fingertips as Nicole smiled into the kiss. _How did I get so lucky?_

All too soon they found themselves slowly pulling apart. All for something as trivial as air. Then once again. Claiming what was theirs. Coming together once more. Harder this time. Their lips crushing together. A soft brush of tongue painting a request to enter. Granted. Strong hands around her waist. Pulling her incredibly closer. Deeper now. Hot breath between kisses. Fingernails scratching at skin. Bodies pressed together…hot and coaxed to a raging flame.

“Wait…wait…”

Nicole pulled back and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. Their breathing ragged and mingled.

“I wanted to fix you dinner…and have wine…but, you make me weak. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Waverly swallowed hard and smiled as she felt her lungs returning to normal capacity. She closed her eyes as she continued to lean into her lover.

“Mmmm…I am hungry.”

Nicole let out a small laugh.

“And just what are you hungry for baby?

Waverly couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped her lips as she felt Nicole’s hands slide below her waist, down her hips and cup her firm bottom with a little squeeze. She reached up on her tip-toes and gave a small bite to Nicole’s bottom lip.

She felt the naughty reply die on her lips as her stomach betrayed her with a low growl all its own. Her eyes flew open and she looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Warm laughter filled her ears.

“I guess you are hungry. I tell ya what. You go look out the backdoor. Tell me yes or no and I’ll gather accordingly.

_What is she up to now?_

“All right then.”

Nicole gave a little swat and sent her on her way and then placed another log on the fire. She had to admit, the place looked perfect. Jeremy and Robin had truly outdone themselves. She hoped one day they would be able to return the gesture.

“Baby!”

Nicole jumped at the high-pitched exclamation and barely had time to get her footing before a 5’4 brunette came bounding back in the room and jumped into her arms. Secretly, Nicole loved when she held Waverly like this. Arms around her neck. Legs locked around her waist.

“I take it you like?”

“Baby, it’s a hot tub. What’s not to like?”

Nicole walked to the kitchen and gently placed her cargo on the small island. Her face peppered with kisses the entire walk. She could not fight the smile that was plastered across her face. She could see the wheels turning in Waverly’s mind.

“I don’t think I packed anything for a hot tub though.”

Waverly watched as her lover smiled that smile reserved just for her.

“I got you Waves.”

And oh, how she melted when Nicole’s voice dropped to that sultry octave.

“Mmmm…yes, you most certainly do.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s legs tighten around her and pull her closer. She could no sooner resist those tasty lips in front of her as she could spin the earth around the sun. She ran her tongue along a juicy bottom lip and quickly felt her lover’s tongue join the dance. She prepared herself to pull away…but why?

Waverly’s fingers scraped up the back of her neck…scratching her scalp and sending shivers throughout her body. She felt her lover pressing her center harder against her stomach. She knew that request and she planned on delivering. Somethings didn’t need to be rushed. This weekend was one of those things. Nicole carried her lover to the quilt and softly placed her on the warm blanket.

“What about the hot tub?”

Waverly watched as Nicole slipped her sweater over her head. _Hot tub…schmot tub._ Nicole then reached for Waverly’s sweater. It did seem like she had way too much clothing on.

“It’s not going anywhere.”

There it was again. That sexy little crooked grin.

She simply nodded her head and surrendered to her lover’s touch. _Hot tubs were overrated anyway._

It was the last coherent thought Waverly had before Nicole captured her lips in a searing kiss and continued to show her just how much she was loved.


	3. Sleigh Ride 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your kudos, comments and encouragement! It has meant the world. This is the last chapter of Sleigh Ride. However, I feel a pull to these characters and may write a little more....anyone interested in reading more? Thanks again and Merry Christmas!

Waverly padded across the kitchen floor as quietly as she could. Every now and again she would glance toward the sleeping body sprawled out in front of the fireplace. _My goodness…she is gorgeous._ Nicole was laying face down, hugging a pillow which caused her biceps to look incredibly delectable. Long legs stretched out from beneath a ruffled quilt and her upper body was exposed. Waverly allowed her eyes all the time they wanted to travel up and down that velvet looking spine that curved just as it dipped out of site. _So smooth…and strong._

Her heart jumped a notch as her hazel eyes lingered over the small, red scratches that remained as a token of their passion. She couldn’t help but grin. It wouldn’t take much for her to walk right back over there and wake her sleeping lover in the most intimate of ways.

Instead, she took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. Feeding a much different appetite, as her belly reminded her had been neglected the past few hours. She reached for the fridge and cringed as the door made a popping sound as it opened. Her eyes went wide as she quickly glanced toward Nicole.

“That’s my sleeping beauty.”

No movement from the gorgeous body in the living room.

Eyes back on task. She scanned the items Nicole had packed. Grapes, cheese, apples, carrots. She let out a giggle. Waverly had never met anyone that loved carrots as much as Nicole. She would often tease her that that was the reason her hair was red. Her lover’s voice echoed in her head.

“Good one Waves. Like I’ve never heard that before.”

She continued perusing the shelves. Suddenly a left eyebrow shot up. “Hmmm…chocolate.”

After a good five minutes she had gathered all the goodies that she wanted and sat them on the island. She grabbed a baby carrot and tiptoed over to the woman that held her heart. She took in the precious sight before her and softly whispered.

“Baby…are you hungry?”

Nothing.

She ran her nails down and over familiar territory, under the quilt and squeezed a firm backside.

“Cole…I know you’re hungry.”

A slow smile began to spread across the officer’s face.

“Humfry.”

It was a muffled reply but Waverly had learned to speak “Nicole face down in the pillow” talk. She grinned a little as she rubbed the baby carrot across her lover’s lips. Without warning Nicole quickly reached out and snapped the baby carrot in half with her teeth. Waverly jumped and let out a little squeal.

“Faker.”

“Huh-uh.”

One sleepy brown eye squinted open followed by the sexiest dimple known to mankind. Waverly loved that smile. It melted her heart and for a second Waverly was consumed by a fierce protectiveness. She would never let anyone hurt this precious gift in front of her. She would do anything to protect her and that thought scared her a little.

Slim fingers reached out and softly tucked a red strand of hair behind a very cute ear. Nicole ate the last bite of baby carrot and made loud chomping noises as she finished it off. Her eyes were playful as she scrunched up her face.

Waverly leaned forward and tapped her on the nose. “You are adorable.”

Nicole tried to catch the quickly retreating appendage to no avail.

“If you want more to eat…you’re gonna have to follow me to the kitchen.”

Waverly was already on the move before Nicole had a chance to steal a kiss.

“Kitchen it is.”

Waverly rounded the island and looked back just in time to see Nicole bending over and putting on her boy shorts. Any comment she was about to say dried up and shriveled from the heat her body was now producing. Suddenly her heart was pounding in her throat. Her hands were clenching and she felt a little light headed.

“See something ya like Ms. Earp?”

Nicole straightened her 5’9 frame and smiled at the lustful look in her partner’s eyes. She was proud of her body and was thankful she had taken such care of herself over the years. If nothing more, than to be the recipient of the look she was receiving at this very moment.

“You could say that.”

Nicole flashed a smile that she gave only to Waverly before sauntering over to the island. Waverly swallowed hard.

“Do you want a t-shirt?” The shorter woman asked, half hoping her lover would say yes, the other half hoping she would remain topless.

Nicole placed a quick kiss on Waverly’s forehead.

“I’ve got one in the half-bath. I’ll be right back.”

As midnight snacks go this was pretty good. So much yummy fruit and cheese. Not to mention the wine and the chocolate. The two women mainly ate in comfortable silence. Every now and again asking the other to pass some cheese or feed the other a grape or pour some more wine.

It was an easy, gentle silence. One they would share without question for the rest of their lives. Secure in the fact that their love was a language that didn’t just revolve around words. It included silence, smiles, knowing looks, touches…oh the touches, slow dances with and without music. Just like now.

Nicole reached out for Waverly’s hand and gave a gentle caress.

“Dance with me?”

Waverly simply nodded her head and allowed herself to be led to the middle of the living room floor. The familiar feel of those long arms wrapping around her and pulling her close made her shiver.

“Cold?”

“Not at all.”

Her fingers traced the taller woman’s jaw before she pressed her head beneath her chin. They danced in perfect time. Their bodies blending together, creating a perfect silhouette.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?”

Waverly smiled as Nicole’s warm voice penetrated her very soul.

“Technically…it’s 1 a.m. So, that’s a new day…and I’m gonna say…techni…”

Warm lips swallowed the remaining words on the smaller woman’s tongue. It was a slow kiss that said I love you. That promised an eternity of commitment, trust, loyalty. They parted slowly. Foreheads resting tenderly against one another.

“I love you Waverly Earp.”

The emotion in that beloved voice. The look in Nicole’s eyes. The gently touch of her hand. It all worked to unglue Waverly at her core. She could feel the unraveling of her very soul. Then love. So much love. Rearranging all her pieces and placing them back perfectly but forever changed. As if she would ever want to return to any kind of life before Nicole.

“I love you too Nicole Haught.”

“Waverly…I…”

Nicole closed her eyes. _Why am I so nervous?_ She took a deep breath and pulled Waverly flush against her. If there was anything in this world that could anchor Nicole and ease her mind it was this precious gift of a soul in her arms.

“Baby. You’re trembling…”

_My God! What if she actually says no?? What am I going to do?_

“Cole.”

Waverly spoke softly as she waited for the shaking form in her arms to calm down. She was beginning to worry that something might be very wrong.

“Nicole?”

“Waves.”

The taller woman pulled back and the intense look in her eye made Waverly take a step back.

“Are you okay?”

Nicole nodded her head slowly. Smiling as slender fingers reached out and traced the collar of her shirt before reaching soft skin. She turned her head and placed a quick kiss in the palm now caressing her cheek.

“Actually, never better.”

That’s when it happened…when her world shifted and everything fell into place. She would never be able to find the right words to describe it. But she would never forget the moment that it happened. Something clicked. Magic was in the air or was it just love? Whatever it was they both felt it. And it was electric.

Nicole played with the hem of Waverly’s shirt, which the shorter woman found extremely cute. Before she could stop herself, the redhead took a deep breath and jumped in…

“You know what I’ve always wanted?”

Soft, hazel eyes full of love and curiosity shined up at her.

“What?”

“To climb Mt. Everest. To hike to the tallest point, so that all I could see is the mountain around me. I’ve wanted to run a marathon.”

“Like the Boston?”

“Yeah. The point is…I’ve always wanted to do things that challenge me. Do things that move me out of my comfort zone and make me a better person. But, when I think about what I want to do most in this world, it’s spend every second of my life with you.”

Waverly just knew she was sporting the goofiest grin in the world. But what else could she do. She wanted this woman with every fiber of her being and if Nicole wanted every second of her life then by golly she was going to give it.

Before she had time to form a sentence, Nicole was leading the smaller woman up the rose petal covered stairs to a small bedroom. _She won’t say no. She loves you Haught. Now get in the game and make this woman your wife._

Waverly was once again mesmerized at what awaited her. One entire wall was nothing but glass and it was easy to see the snow covered ground glistening under the three-quarter moon that shined down from above.

There was a queen size log bed, perfectly covered in roses and sitting next to it, atop the matching log nightstand was another bottle of wine. Waverly’s favorite wine. But what caught her eye was the Christmas tree, draped in fairy lights, that stood in the corner of the room. It was beautiful. It wasn’t big, demanding attention and space. Nor was it small, shrinking away into the background. It was perfect. It’s branches full and fluffy and as Waverly looked closer, without decorations.

_No…wait._

Something caught her eye. Then she saw it. One, lone red ribbon hanging with something attached…

“Nicole…”

It was the reaction the older woman was hoping for. She laced her fingers with the smaller, now trembling hand and walked her toward the tree. As they got closer Waverly could see the fairy lights bouncing off the diamond ring that was attached to the red ribbon.

Nicole watched every expression on Waverly’s face. Looking for any sign that this was a bad idea. She hoped those were happy tears now streaming down her lover’s face. Surely, the smile that spread across her cheeks was a clear indicator that they were happy tears. Right?

Nicole plucked the ring from the evergreen branch. She faced Waverly and slowly reached out and with one finger under her chin, lifted the sweet face standing in front of her so that they were looking eye to eye. Then slowly, the redhead removed the ribbon.

“I was going to wait…for morning. But, I can’t wait another second.”

She reached out and wiped away the tears from Waverly’s cheeks as she felt her own begin to spill over. She pulled soft hands into her own.

“Waverly Earp…”

Waverly let out a soft cry as she watched her beloved, her Nicole, get down on both knees.

“My life began the day I met you. You have given me purpose, hope and most importantly your love. You have grounded me in a way that makes me want to fly. You have filled my life with meaning and I can’t imagine a world apart from you.

Slowly Nicole placed the ring just on the tip of Waverly’s finger. Her eyes never leaving the hazel eyes staring back at her with such love.

“Please…will you share all the rest of your days with me as my wife? Will you marry me, Waverly Earp?”

Nicole watched as Waverly dissolved into tears and sank to her knees. The ring sliding perfectly onto her finger. The next thing she knew she was being kissed…all over her face.

“Yes…Nicole Haught. I will marry you.”

More kisses. Everywhere.

“Yes.”

Kiss.

“Yes.

More kisses.

“A thousand times yes.”

This time Nicole didn’t let those soft lips pull back. They were hers. And she claimed them with a fiery kiss. A kiss that turned hungry and demanding. A kiss that Waverly answered with equal vigor. Both women kneeling on the floor, clutching at one another, removing what little clothing they had put on while downstairs.

Nicole tried to speak between kisses.

“You know…(kiss)…this will be our…(nibble)…first time… _Ohhhh my God!!..._ together as an engaged couple?”

Waverly continued her assault on Nicole’s lips. Only moving to her neck to let the redhead speak.

“God, I love you.”

Nicole quickly stood and reached to help Waverly to her feet. However, the youngest Earp sister wasn’t ready to get up off her knees just yet. She ran her hands up the strong and well-toned thighs standing in front her. Slowly licking her lips. Anticipation filling her veins. She was about to lean in for a kiss of a different kind when the reflection of the diamond on her left hand stopped her.

“Nicole.”

The awe in her voice turned Nicole to absolute mush. The redhead smiled down at her fiancé and slowly helped her to her feet.

“I know baby.”

They took a moment to catch their breath and let their hearts return to a slower pace. All the while watching Waverly twist and turn her hand. The diamond was brilliant and sparkled brightly, much to Waverly’s delight. The ring had belonged to Nicole’s grandmother. It was the most precious thing she had in this world until the day she met the woman now wearing it. 

“I’m going to be your wife.”

Nicole placed a sweet kiss to Waverly’s temple.

“Yes, you are.”

Waverly’s eyes darted up to Nicole. A look of excitement plastered across her face.

“There’s so much we need to do.”

Nicole threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh.

“Yes…well, I’m sure when we get back to the ho…”

“We’ve got to set a date, find a venue. Oh my God! Dress shopping….”

Nicole pulled Waverly tight against her body. Her hands running down her back and fingers sliding into warm, delicious places. Effectively silencing the excited woman in front of her.

“Right now, all you need to do is climb into this bed and let me love you until you can’t move.”

Waverly grinned up at those brown eyes that were full of mischief and love. Oh. And there was that darn dimple. Showing up and making her all weak in the knees. Warm hands drifted up and over Nicole’s shoulders and tangled in messy red locks.

“Well, if that’s what my fiancé wants…”

Both women fell into bed smiling and laughing. Their hearts full on the promise of things to come. There would be plenty of time for cake tasting, guest lists and seating charts. However, this moment was reserved for only two. Two young souls destined to be together that had found one another and a love as endless as time itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story came to me rather quickly while listening to Christmas Carols. This is my fave time of year and my fave couple!!! Hope you enjoyed. I'm always open to feedback of all kinds and CC.


End file.
